Candor or Dauntless
by fangirl3725
Summary: Just a typical Candor or Dauntless story. Mostly humor with bits of fluff. Everyone is alive but Al. Rated T just in case.
1. Getting Ready

**Hey guys! So I've been reading a bunch of these fanfics lately and I absolutely looove them! So I decided to write one of my own. Just a warning there might be some repetition from other C or D fanfics. Right now I'm just making this a one-shot but if I get enough reviews or follows I might continue it. We'll just have to see. Anyway let's get on with the story. As always, all rights go to Veronica Roth! Enjoy!**

 _Tris POV_

I'm laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling of my new apartment. It's funny because only a few days ago I had so much to do and very little time to myself. But now that I'm an official Dauntless member, I'm free. I'm savoring my freedom, that's why I'm sitting in bed doing nothing. Because I can. I know it sounds stupid, but when I first chose Dauntless I never thought I'd make it past the first stage, let alone be the top-ranked initiate.

My life was close to perfect right now. I had survived initiation, had amazing friends, and, most importantly, the perfect boyfriend. It feels strange to consider Tobias my boyfriend. In Abnegation showing affection publicly was considered selfish. But in Dauntless it was encouraged. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I smile as my mind flashes through all the times me and Tobias had together- the first touch, the first kiss. I can almost imagine it now. I grin as I realize that he's mine now.'

I'm interrupted from my memories by a loud knock at the door. I'm about to get up to answer it when the person barges in anyway. I see that it's Christina. No wonder she didn't bother to wait for me to open it. She had a determined expression on her face and I can't help but shrink back in fear. Don't get me wrong, I loved the girl but she never gave up. Once she set her mind to something she followed through. And I had a feeling I would be involved in her next scheme.

"Is there anything you needed Christina?" I ask, faking sweetness.

"Yes!" she exclaims. "You and I are going shopping!" she squeals so loudly I swear the whole compound can hear her.

I groan and put my head in my hands. "Not again Christina! Remember what happened the last time you took me shopping?" I shudder at the memory.

She had dragged me into a lingerie store and I was so eager to leave that I ran out of the store without paying. The detectors had started beeping immediately and the security guards had surrounded me. I was then dragged to questioning and after a very long 15 minutes they released me, saying that it was a misunderstanding. I had basically made the incident a whole lot more embarrassing than it should have been. I had vowed never to step foot in a lingerie store again. And so far I had made good on my promise. Though I had a feeling that pledge was going to be broken very soon.

But Christina had seem unfazed by the whole ordeal, insisting that it happened to everybody. I didn't believe her, but thankfully she hadn't made me go to a lingerie store since. She possessed that same cool demeanor now. I groaned again, she was going to win the argument. She always did.

"Tris, that was ages ago", she objects. "Everybody's forgotten about it by now. Now you are going shopping with me, whether you like it or not", she states firmly, and the look in her eyes is so menacing that I don't argue.

"Fine", I sigh, giving in.

"Great", she chirps. Then she leaves the room, leaving the door open. A minute later she pops her head in the door. "Aren't you coming?" she asks expectantly.

"Wait now?" I ask. "But I haven't even changed." I quickly run to my dresser trying to find something to wear.

"Don't bother", Christina says, pulling me away from the dresser and out the room. "We're going shopping. Who cares what you look like before. All that matters is what you look like after." She winks at me and I gulp. I have a feeling that I am going to regret this very much.

22 stores, 4 hours, and 31 shopping bags later we are done. "We're done", I pant. "Can we go now?" Despite the fact that I acquired a lot of strength during initiation I am still struggling to carry my share of the many shopping bags.

"Almost", she replies. "One store left."

The shopping expedition has drained all my energy and I can't help but to whimper. "But Christina", I say. I know I sound like a whiny little kid but at the moment I don't care.

"No arguments", she demands. "Just one more store and I promise that we can go home."

I agree reluctantly and follow her through the busy shopping mall. It isn't until I see the store that she leads me to that I start to object. It was a lingerie store.

"No way Christina", I say. "I told you I was never going into one of those again after what happened last time." My eyes are steel, she wasn't going to sway me on this decision.

"Oh don't act so immature Tris", she says. I wince a little at her words. I knew she was originally Candor, but sometimes her brutal honesty can hurt. "I told you before no one is going to remember anything. This is Dauntless we are talking about, they forget about things so fast its like it never happened.

I shake my head, no matter what she was not going to be able to convince me to go into that store with her.

She sighs in disapproval. "Fine Tris. I don't have time to argue with you. You can either come with me or stand outside of this store until I'm done." She looks at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

I grin, I had actually won the argument. "I think I'll just stay out here", I say smugly.

"Fine. Suit yourself." As she says this there is an evil glint in Christina's eyes. But I'm too happy to care.

She enters the store and I set my bags down and stand near the entrance, waiting until she comes out. After a couple minutes it becomes kind of awkward and people are staring at me as they walked past. I ignore their looks and stare determinedly at the ground, silently urging Christina to hurry up.

"Not brave enough to go in?", a voice teases, catching my attention. I look up and blush, finally realizing what me standing here for so long might suggest. I understand why Christina looked so superior when going in. I quickly gather up all my bags and rush inside the store, ignoring the laughs from onlookers.

I find Christina in the back of the store, debating between two pairs of god-awful lingerie sets. All the items in this store show off way too much in my opinion. I realize that is probably the point. Christina looks up and smirks when she notices me.

"Too excited to wait out there any longer?" she teased.

"Shut up Christina", I retort, too embarrassed to come up with a proper comeback.

"Fine, whatever. You know you could have just come with me in the first place right?" she asks.

"I said _shut up Christina_ ", I snap, suddenly furious with her for dragging me here.

"Ok chill", she says. "Isn't someone a little moody today?" she says casually.

I just glare at her.

"Ok I think I've got everything I need for myself. Would you like to pick out your own lingerie or would you like me to do it for you?" Christina asks.

I look at her pointedly, giving her a look that says _You know the answer._

"Lighten up Tris. Aren't you enjoying this even a little bit?"

I shake my head vehemently no.

"I bet Four would like it", she teases, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I shudder. Only Four knew about my fear of intimacy. But the idea was sort of tempting now.

"Fine. I'll buy some. But only for Four", I state firmly.

She laughs. "I knew I would convince you."

I just roll my eyes and proceed to pick out the least revealing set in the store.

By the time we left I had three sets of lacy bras and panties in various colors. They were pretty revealing but they were better than some of the other ones I had seen. During the entire checkout process I avoided the cashier's eyes, making pointless conversation with Christina to pass the time.

I had been smiling by the time we walked out of the store. Not at the idea of buying lingerie but at the thought that nobody had mentioned the previous incident. Maybe Christina was right, maybe they had forgotten about it. Right before I left the store, my fantasy was crushed.

"Nice to see you're actually paying this time", the manager calls as we exit the store.

Christina chuckles and my face turns bright red. I stumble as I rush through the doors. I run as fast as I can, ignoring Christina's protests to slow down, until I am far enough away from that horrifying store. Christina catches up to me pretty quickly, her long legs making it easier than it is for me.

"I told you they would remember!" I shriek. People stop their conversations to stare at me. I realize that was kind of loud and blush sheepishly, lowering my voice as I continue. "They probably think I'm crazy now."

"Don't worry about it. It's over. Who cares what everyone thinks? This is Dauntless for god's sake. And I have a feeling that what you just did will seem tame to them after tonight."

I look at her suspiciously. "What's happening tonight?" I inquire coolly. Christina seems to realize that she's given too much away, so she scrambles to change the topic.

"Nothing", she says, her voice strained. "Just a Dauntless party."

I glare at her."First you drag me shopping and now you expect me to go shopping with you!" I exclaim. "I'm sorry but that is not happening. I've had enough girly time for one day." I say all this firmly, daring her to argue.

"It's nothing big Tris. It's just all our friends. Four will be there" she says.

I sigh. I had to go now. She had backed me into a corner, I never turned down an opportunity to see Four. "Fine. I'll go", I say begrudgingly.

Christina smiles triumphantly. "That was surprisingly easy", she remarks. "Now come on. The party's in two hours. We have to get ready." She picks up all the bags and ushers me towards her apartment. I want to object to her dolling me up and all but I honestly have no energy. I dump all the bags on her bed and prepare to be her human Barbie.

Christina starts to pick out an outfit for me from the mound of clothes we bought. Knowing her it will take at least 30 minutes so I focus on something else. I go back to what I was doing before Christina interrupted me with her shopping trip, replaying memories of Tobias and I.

I remember when I went through his fear landscape. I had learned so much that day- his fears, why he got his nickname, and- most importantly- his real name. I shudder at the memory of Marcus striking the whip down on my bare skin, sparing Tobias. Tobias had called me selfless for doing it, but it was just my nature to protect the people I cared about. Maybe I did have an aptitude for Abnegation.

Christina shakes me out of my trance yet again. She hands me an outfit and orders me to go change into it. When I walk out she shakes her head and hands me another outfit to try on. This goes on for another 20 minutes until I can't take it anymore.

"As much I love playing supermodel I would really love to get going", I say sarcastically.

"Just one more outfit", she pleads. "I promise. I have a good feeling about this one."

There's no use arguing so I just take the outfit and change into it. When I walk out of it Christina beams.

"I knew this was the one. You look hot Tris", she says sincerely.

I blush, I wasn't use to be calling attractive in any way. It wasn't allowed in Abnegation, and to be honest I wasn't really pretty.

I was wearing a lacy white crop top with a black leather jacket over it. On the bottom I was wearing little boy shorts with leggings underneath. On my feet I wore simple black flats. And of course under all of it I was wearing a horrid set of lingerie.

Christina directs me to a chair and starts to attack my hair. After she deems it decent she starts on my makeup. I don't know what she's putting on but it seems like she's putting on a lot of it. After one last swipe of lip gloss she says I'm finished.

I take a look in the mirror and can't help but stare. She's somehow made me look gorgeous. My blonde hair cascades in soft curls down my back, framing my face and softening my features. My blue eyes are outlined in eyeliner, accentuating their beauty. My nose, usually long and narrow, looks nice and has an elegant slope at the end. My cheeks are dotted with blush, and she has even managed to give me cheekbones. My lips are full and sparkle slightly with the gloss. She's drawn attention to my best features, causing the less than perfect ones to fade away. I look breathtaking.

"Do you like it?" Christina asks hesitantly, though she has a smile on her face.

"I love it!" I gush. "Christina you work miracles!"

Christina smiles, clearly pleased. "I have been told that a few times", she jokes, and I giggle.

Christina sets to work on herself while I continue to admire my reflection. I'm scared that if I look away it will disappear. Christina taps me on the shoulder indicating that she is ready. She looks amazing as always.

She's wearing a tight black tank top with a flowy shirt over it. She was wearing a black miniskirt and black leggings on her legs. She was wearing black stilettos with a sky-high heel. And I had no doubt she was wearing a sexy pair of lingerie underneath it all. Her makeup was subtle, highlighting her best features, and her hair was piled in a messy bun on the top of her head.

I glanced at the clock and it was almost 8. Christina must have noticed that as well because she rushes out the door and I follow close behind. I really didn't want to be late for my first ever Dauntless party.

We arrived at Zeke's apartment at 8 on the dot. The door opens before we can even knock, revealing a grinning Uriah.

"You're here!" he exclaims. "Now we can start the party!"

We walk in and I have the pleasure of seeing Tobias's eyes pop as he takes in my new look. I grin slyly at him and he grins back.

I look around and realize that everyone's here. Christina was right, it was a pretty small party. It was Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina, Tobias, Peter, and me. _Wait a minute, Peter! What is he doing here?_ I look around at everyone's faces and see that they're all glaring at him. So he wasn't invited, he just showed up. I can't say I'm surprised. I'm secretly glad he's here though, I can finally have revenge.

I take a seat next to Tobias and Christina does the same next to Will. "You look good, Tris", Tobias whispers in my ear. I tremble, his voice sends shivers down my spine. I smile as his words bring back memories from initiation.

"Ok", Zeke says. "Now that everyone's here we can finally start."

"Wait!" I say. "What are we playing?"

"Candor or Dauntless", Uriah says, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. What's Candor or Dauntless?" I ask stupidly.

Everyone looks shocked. "You don't know what Candor or Dauntless is?" Zeke asks in a shocked tone.

"Abnegation", I say simply. Everyone seems to understand, sending knowing glances in my direction. Only Peter and Lynn remain silent, still glaring at me.

"Well basically it's truth or dare, Dauntless style. The Candor always strive to tell the truth and the Dauntless are brave and reckless. If you choose Candor you have to answer a question truthfully and if you choose Dauntless you have to do a dare. And if you don't want to answer the question or do the dare you have to take off an article of clothing, not including socks and shoes", Shauna explains.

"Ok. I get it", I say. I understand why I'm wearing layers though the thought of undressing, even in front of my friends, makes me nervous.

"Great", Uriah says. "I still can't understand how you didn't know it though."

"In Abnegation it was considered selfish to do anything for one's personal pleasure", Tobias answers for me. "That included games."

Once again, everyone nods in understanding.

"Ok we get it", Lynn snaps. "Once a Stiff, always a Stiff. Now can we get on with the game?" she asks impatiently.

I'm shocked at her words but don't say anything. I'm reminded of what she said that time we went zip lining. I'm not offended, what with everything Peter said to me. Everyone ignores her, seeming to understand that this is her normal behavior. Even Tobias doesn't say anything.

"Ok", Zeke says, rubbing his hands together devilishly. "Now that we've gotten all that out of the way. Let the games begin."

 **Ok. So I realized that there is no way that I could fit the whole game into one chapter so I'm not making this a one-shot. It will be a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure if I will stop at the end of the game or continue on with the story. We'll just have to see. This chapter is actually really long, I think the longest chapter I have written so far. I'm really excited about this story. It will mostly be funny but I'm rating it T for certain dares that might come up. ;)Don't forget to review your thoughts. Also PM or review me any ideas for truths or dares that you have. Happy almost Thanksgiving! Bye!**


	2. Pansycake

**Yay! Time for the games to begin! Hope you like it! Remember VR owns everything!**

 _Tris POV_

Zeke looks around the circle for his first victim, an evil smile on his face. I look away, praying that he won't choose me.

"Tris!" he exclaims. _Crap. Let's hope he's feeling generous._

I slowly lift my eyes off the ground and make eye contact with him.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

I think for a second. I really don't want to spill my guts, especially this early in the game. The embarrassment from dares lasted only a second, truths were forever. Dare it was then.

"Dauntless", I reply confidently.

"Ok. I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

I scoff, was that the best he could do? I glance at Four and he shrugs.

"Ok then. I was planning on doing it anyway." At that I earn a few cheers. "Could you really not think of anything better?"

"I figured that I'd go easy on you. You're a Stiff. Besides I have plenty of time to think of worse dares", he says, winking at me.

I gulp, I should have figured that he wasn't trying his hardest.

I climb onto Tobias's lap and he nestles me against his chest. I smile without thinking. I always felt at home when I was in his arms.

"Ok then. It's my turn", I say, fighting to keep the nervousness out of my voice. Based on the sympathetic looks I was getting I had a feeling I wasn't doing a very good job. I scan the circle and my eyes land on Peter. _Finally. My revenge._

Peter sees my looking at him and squirms under my gaze. I laugh at the fact that I could do that to him.

"Peter", I say loudly. "Candor or Dauntless?"

He seems to be having a mini war in his head, debating his options.

"Candor", he says hesitantly.

"Who's your crush?" I ask. It was a simple question but it was hard to believe that Peter could have human feelings such as a crush.

"Dauntless", he says quickly.

"Hey, that's not fair!" someone, I think Lynn, starts to protest but I silence them with a look.

" _Kiss_ your crush." I have a devious smile on my face. I have him backed into a corner and he knows it. Now we just have to see what he chooses.

Peter literally rips his jacket off his body. I sigh. Figures that he wouldn't be brave enough to confess his feelings. Or that he had feelings in his case.

"What was that? Your idea of revenge? I guess it's pretty good for a Stiff?" Peter sneers, saying Stiff like its poisonous. I'm not offended by it though. After just a month of living in the same dorm as Peter I've gotten used to it.

"I never said anything about revenge", I say innocently. "That was just a dare." I smile sweetly just to get on his nerves even more.

Peter scowls at me. In response, I just smile wider.

"Ahem Peter", Uriah says. "I think it's your turn."

Peter shoots a glare at Uriah before glancing around the circle.

"Christina", he says finally.

"Candor", she says wisely, not wanting to be subject to Peter's wrath.

"Pansycake!" Uriah calls.

"Give it up Uriah!" Marlene says. "It's never going to come back."

"Oh it will", Uriah says slyly. "And when it does you owe me a piece of Dauntless cake!" He says this proudly, already anticipating that he will win.

"Whatever", Marlene says. "Now will you be quiet so that we can continue the game?" she says impatiently. Uriah immediately shuts up.

"How far have you and Will gone?" he asks mischievously.

At this both Will and Christina blush beet red.

Christina mumbles something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you", Peter says gleefully, clearly enjoying her humiliation.

"Just kissed", she says while blushing intensely.

I'm not surprised by this considering they have only been dating for a short while but apparently Peter was.

"Really? I thought a girl like you would have at least gotten to second base by now?" he says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I want to scream at him for basically calling my best friend a slut but Zeke beats me to it.

"Oh really. And how far have you gotten Peter?" Zeke asks questionably.

Peter blushes bright red, but thankfully shuts up.

Now that Peter has been put in place Christina looks more like herself again. She looks around the circle before zeroing in on one person.

"Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?" she asks.

"Dauntless all the way!" he exclaims. "I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you to...run around the Pit dressed in a unicorn costume and shout "I am King of the Unicorns! Bow down to me!"

Uriah immediately removes his jacket.

"Who's the pansycake now?" Christina teases.

"I'm Dauntless, not Amity", Uriah replies simply. Everyone nods in understanding. I do too, though I secretly wish that he would have taken the dare. It would have been so funny!

Uriah doesn't even look around the circle before choosing someone.

"Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless", Four replies.

"Nice to know that you're not a pansycake!" Uriah compliments.

Next to him, Marlene rolls her eyes.

"I dare you to go to Max and accept the leadership position. Then slap him in the face and say "Just kidding! I would never want to work with a old man like you!"

 _Wow_ I think. _For someone who's so obsessed with the word pansycake he sure can come up with some awesome dares._

Fear flashes across Tobias's face for a second, but he nods and accepts the dare. Everyone cheers. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't do it though. Pissing off one of your faction leaders isn't the best way to stay in their good graces.

"Who wants to witness with me?" Uriah shouts.

We all scramble to get up, not wanting to miss the amusement to come.

We trek up to Max's office and everyone hides behind a huge potted plant while Four walks up to the door.

He knocks the door and Max opens it almost immediately.

"Hi Four. What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I just wanted to accept that leadership position that you've been offering me", Four says

Max's eyeballs literally jump out of his head.

"Um..that's great", Max stutters. "But we don't exactly have any openings right now", he says apologetically.

"Couldn't you just kick Eric out?"

"I guess. We normally don't do that but for you I'll make an exception. Why don't you come on in and we can work something out?" Max says, gesturing for Four to enter his office.

This is where it gets good. Four takes a deep breath before reaching out and slapping Max across the face.

Shock registers on Max's face but before he can say anything Four finishes the dare.

"I'm just kidding! I haven't accepted for two years, maybe you should get the message. I don't want your job and I don't want to work with an old man like you!" Four screams before running off. At that we all burst out laughing. Max takes a step towards him, but apparently thinks better of it and just steps back into his office.

Four runs back towards Zeke's apartment and we follow after him, laughing our heads off. By the time we reach Zeke's apartment I am out of breath, both from the run and from laughing so hard. We enter back into the apartment and resituate ourselves, me on Tobias's lap. Then everyone looks at Tobias expectantly.

"Zeke. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, my man!" Zeke replies enthusiastically.

"Describe your first time", Tobias deadpans.

Zeke stares at him, dumfounded, a blush creeping up his neck. Next to him, Shauna is silent as well.

Suddenly Tobias bursts out laughing and we all, including me, look at him in bewilderment.

"You should have seen your faces!" he exclaims. Everyone looks at him confusedly.

"It was a joke. I would never give anyone a dare like that!" he says.

Realizing its a joke, we all calm down.

"Wow I didn't know the legendary Four knew how to joke around!" Uriah says. One look from Four and he's silent.

"My real dare is...do the cinnamon challenge."

After what is clearly a long and thought out battle he chooses to remove his jacket.

"Pansycake!" Uriah calls out. I roll my eyes, it had been 10 minutes and I was already getting tired of the term.

"If you're so brave then why don't you do it?" Zeke says.

"But- but it's not my turn!" Uriah whines.

"What, are you being a pansycake?" Zeke says cunningly.

"No way!" Uriah says, jutting his chin out defiantly. "Where's the cinnamon?"

 **Ok. I didn't want to make the chapter too long so I'm going to stop here. Sorry for the boring truths and dares, it will get more exciting in the coming chapters. If you have any ideas PM or review me and I will put them in the story. Anyway that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! Bye!**

 **Btw Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!**


	3. Victories

**Hi! Sorry that's it's been a while since I last updated. The first semester is almost done so there's a lot of finals and things to study for. Hopefully I'll be able to update more consistently over the break. Anyway here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! VR owns everything.**

 **P.S. Shoutout to** XxTanya46GreyswordxX **for coming up with a great dare for Christina in this chapter!**

 _Tobias POV_

Zeke marched in carrying a bottle full of cinnamon, a triumphant smile on his face. He may not have completed his dare, but he was certainly looking forward to seeing Uriah attempt it. I grinned, eager to see my dare in action, even if it wasn't being completed by the person I had originally intended. It was sure to be hilarious either way. Possibly even more hilarious now that Uriah was doing it. His pride caused him to a number of stupid and reckless things. Not that it was surprising, considering he was Dauntless.

I noticed that Uriah didn't look as confident anymore now that the cinnamon was being placed in front of him. I laughed at the scared look on his face. He could back out if he wanted to, without any consequences, since this wasn't his dare to begin with. But after years of having Zeke as my best friend I had grown close to Uriah as well. I knew that he was too headstrong to refuse it.

What most of the new members didn't know was that this was not Uriah's first attempt at the cinnamon challenge. Through numerous truth or dare games throughout the years he had tried this dare at least 7 times. And he had not once succeeded. He had this weird idea in his head that he would one day conquer it and be crowned the champ of the cinnamon challenge. I didn't have the heart to tell him that would never happen. Plus, the oncoming amusement was hard to resist. There were certainly health risks involved, but what's the fun if there's no danger. We were Dauntless. Hell with safety. We were not cowards. And Uriah was no exception.

Zeke cleared his throat from the middle of the room, jolting everyone from their various activities and alerting everyone that everything was set. Zeke grabbed a stray banana from the countertop and used it as a stand-in microphone. He mocked a bow and started to act like a game show announcer.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman", he cried, his voice booming.

"Get ready to watch another hilarious attempt at the cinnamon challenge, done by none other than my brother Uriah."

Everyone chuckled and starting clapping, going along with Zeke's act.

"Presenting to you...Uriah", he said, with a flourish towards his brother standing in the middle of the room. Someone, I suspect Lynn, trained a bright flashlight on his face, pretending that it was a spotlight. Uriah blinked from the sudden brightness and Lynn tittered quietly under her breath. Even though Uriah was one of her best friends I had no doubt that she was enjoying this as much as Zeke was, perhaps even more.

"Are you ready?" Zeke asked questioningly, daring him to say no.

Uriah gulped once, but then a look of pure determination graced his face. He nodded firmly. "Bring it on."

I saw Tris raise her eyes at his unwavering overconfidence, but I was far from surprised. I had seen this show multiple times before. Still I kept my eyes trained on Uriah. Just because I had seen it before, didn't mean it got any less hilarious.

"Ok then", Zeke announced. "Here is your cinnamon", he said, motioning for Marlene to hand it to him. "On your mark, get set, go!" he exclaimed.

Without a second thought, Uriah shoved the heaping spoon of cinnamon in his mouth. Flurries of cinnamon fell to the ground and, even from the back of the room, I could smell the spicy scent of the cinnamon. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

Uriah was spluttering and coughing, specks of cinnamon flying from his mouth, creating a brown haze around his head, obscuring him from view. Everyone starting laughing, even Marlene stifled a giggle. I was sure that he was about to give up and just spit it out, when the impossible happened.

After a couple more seconds of coughing fits he gulped hugely, swallowing the mound of cinnamon down his throat, his struggle evident. He swallowed once more to make sure the last bits of it had gone down. He then turned to us, a smug, triumphant grin on his face. He then spoke, aiming his comment towards Zeke.

"There. You saw me try. And I _won_ ", he said, emphasizing the word won. Zeke just looked shocked, his mouth wide open. He quickly regained his cool and a grin formed on his face. "Nice job bro", he said, fist-bumping his brother. And then the fun was over and Zeke and Uriah joined us back in our circle, Uriah searching for his next victim. His gaze landed on Christina. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" he questioned. Christina scowled. "Me again? But I just went a couple of rounds ago", she protested.

No one stood up for her, instead they simply stared, some even leveling glares at her. Not even Will or Tris objected. I decided to speak up. "This game isn't about fairness. If for some reason you go 10 times and I only go once then you just have to deal with it. Or you can leave. Now suck it up and choose. If you're too much of a coward you could simply remove an article of clothing", I say coolly, my face expressing my disapproval.

Christina scowled again. "Fine!" she spit. "I choose Dauntless."

"Glad you're not being a pansycake anymore", Uriah teased. Christina merely scowled at him.

"Fine, fine. Chill, I was just joking."

Christina still said nothing.

"Ok then. Here's your dare." He paused to think. An evil glint came into his eye and I knew that he had thought of a perfect one. A perfectly devilish one.

"I dare you to...", he said, drawing the word out to create suspense. "Go to cafeteria and collect all the gum from under the tables and chew on it for 1 minute." He smiled angelically when he was finished, sure that he had trapped her in a corner.

Christina's face was a look of utter revulsion and disgust. "That is the most horrifying dare I have ever heard in my life." She then glanced at her body, debating whether or not she wanted to remove her clothes this early on in the game. She apparently decided against it, based on the words that came out of her mouth.

"But I guess I'll do it", she said reluctantly. We all cheered, even Will. Christina didn't miss that.

"You're the one who's going to be kissing those lips later on", she retorted. Will's excited expression was quickly replaced by one of terror. Christina grinned, glad to have hit her mark. "Ok then", she said while sighing. "Let's get this over with." She then jumped to her feet.

"Who wants to witness?" We all jumped to our feet, similar to the way they had acted for my dare. I smiled, glad that this time I was not the source of embarrassment. We followed Christina to the cafeteria. She dragged her feet, no doubt extremely opposed to doing this dare. I couldn't blame her I would feel the same. We reached the lunch room and Uriah pushed the door open, eager to witness Christina's humiliation.

We all waited near the entrance as Christina approached the first table. She cursed once before reaching under the table. She pulled multiple wads of sticky gum from underneath the table, some older and some more recent. She then cursed once more before placing the gooey mess in her mouth. She gagged once before moving on the next table and doing the same. She repeated these steps until she had finished all the tables.

She gave Uriah a half-hearted thumbs-up and he pulled out a timer. "Your one minute starts...now!" he said before jamming his thumb on the start button. Christina clamped her teeth down on the wad of gum, her face green with sickness. She looked so strange with the big ball of gum stuffed in her mouth, like she was playing a game of Chubby Bunny gone wrong. She continued her chewing motions for an excruciatingly long minute. Her discomfort was clear on her face. We all stood in silence, identical looks of horror on our faces, as we watched Christina complete her dare.

The timer beeped, interrupting the silence and signaling that the minute was up. Christina sighed gratefully, well as much as she could due to the restricting mush in her mouth. She then grinned maliciously and then promptly spit her gum out. Right into Uriah's unsuspecting face. Based on the glee on her face she had hit her target. Uriah pulled the gum off his face carefully, using only his thumb and pinky.

"You messed up my beautiful face", he complained good-naturedly. "Now its all sticky."

"Serves you right", Christina muttered. "I knew your beauty wouldn't last."

A look of pure anger flashed across Uriah's face. "I will get you back for that", he hissed. Christina gulped once and then shrugged, realizing that it was her turn to dare someone.

We all walked back to Zeke's apartment quickly and settled back in our circle. Christina's eyes roamed the circle of people hungrily, like a predator searching for its prey.

 _Christina POV_

I was definitely going to get Uriah back for that disgusting and unsanitary dare, as well as his poorly concealed threat. But when I looked over at him his voice was calm and unworried. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. _Why wasn't he nervous for my wrath?_ Uriah caught my eye and smiled smugly, clearly understanding my thoughts. "You can't ask the person who asked you", he said simply.

I glared. _Seriously! Who made up these rules?!_ I suspected Zeke, but I couldn't be sure that Uriah didn't have some input as well.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll choose someone else!" I spit out angrily.

Then my thoughts turned to Will and how he had laughed at my dare. And suddenly the perfect idea came to me. I turned my gaze to Will. His nonchalant expressions became frightened and he seemed to shrink under my gaze. I smiled internally. Being evil was quite fun. "Will", I started. "Truth or dare?" My voice was relatively calm while asking this question but my eyes were a different question. They burned menacingly, forcing him to make a choice.

"D-dare", he stuttered. I didn't hide my grin. Just what I had hoped for. Will seemed to sense my ecstasy so he tried to change his decision.

"You can't change it", I growled. He opened his mouth to object but then thought better of it, and nodded solemnly.

"I dare you to...kiss me", I said simply. It was easy but impossibly cruel. Usually he would jump at the chance to have his lips pressed to mine, but not this time. I guessed correctly, he started to shake his head vehemently. "Ok then", I said. "Take your shirt off."

I wanted to laugh out loud at the perfection of all of this. If he took the dare he would suffer and I would get my revenge. If he refused he would have to remove his shirt and I would be free to ogle his chest. It was a win-win situation for me.

He warred quickly in his head before deciding on something. He exhaled loudly before speaking.

"I accept." Then before the shock could register on my face, he leaned in.

 **Ok so that's chapter 3. Sorry for the tiny cliffy. And I'm sorry there weren't too many truths or dares in the chapter but I like to describe them in detail. It makes it more fun to write. I hope you liked the new POV's- Tobias and Christina. The game will continue in the next chapter. Don't forget to review your thoughts. And please review or PM me any truth or dare ideas you have. I suck at coming up with good ones and I will most probably use every one sent to me and give you guys credit in the chapter. Thanks again to** XxTanya46GreyswordxX **for sending me an awesome one! Anyway I'll try to update soon, though I have to update my other stories first! Bye!**


	4. Lots of Kissing

**Hey guys! I'm back. Firstly, I'm so sorry for being MIA for the past month. Things just got super crazy with school ending and the holidays. Now that I'm back in school I won't have much time to post but I promise I'll try to post at least every 1-2 weeks. Thank you for everyone who continued to read this story even though I updated really slowly. I'm trying to get better at it. And without further ado, here's the new chapter. Shoutout to** Angel1D98 **for one of the dares in this chapter. All rights reserved to VR.**

 _Will POV_

Before I could chicken out, I leaned it. Most Erudite would scoff at this sort of dare, due to the amount of germs it would transfer and how it would cause you to be at high risk for disease. But I was Dauntless now. I didn't care about such things anymore.

I mentally prepared myself for the disgusting pair of lips that mine would connect with. Usually I jumped at a chance to kiss my girlfriend Christina, but not this time. After the particularly horrifying and unhygienic dare she had just completed, I was anything but excited to lock lips with her.

An instant after I had leaned in my lips met hers. They were a thousand times more sticky and gross than I had expected. She moved her lips against mine enthusiastically, eager to torture me even further. After barely a second of contact I moved to pull my lips away. Before I had a chance to do so Christina laced her hand through my hair and pulled me closer to her.

I struggled to free myself from her vice-like grip but Dauntless training had caused her to gain extreme strength and I found it impossible to escape from her hold. Right at the second she brushed her tongue lightly along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. _Oh no_ , I thought. I refused her request, knowing that if I allowed it this dare would get infinitely more disgusting.

Suddenly I came up with an easy solution. It was one that my Erudite brain would have thought of immediately, but my Dauntless brain was a little bit slower at processing it. Instead of trying to escape I went limp and proceeded to remove my lips from her.

My solution didn't prove to be as simple as I had thought. When I attempted to remove my lips from Christina's I found that I couldn't. She had chewed so much gum that her lips had become insanely sticky and now mine were stuck to her. I panicked, what would I do now? This was just like getting your tongue suck to ice, except the conditions were much worse.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that everyone was getting bored with out blatant display. Uriah rolled his eyes and shouted "No PDA!"

I tried to convey to Uriah the fact that I couldn't stop, but the fact that I couldn't speak was proving the task incredibly difficult. After a couple of seconds Zeke spoke up.

"Seriously, break it up lovebirds!" he huffed exasperatedly.

As much as I wanted to do just that, I couldn't. I didn't know if Christina had realized that we were stuck or not, but considering the fact that she wasn't currently running around screaming I was guessing she didn't. I wish she would notice. I'm sure the force of her panic attack would rip our lips apart. I winced, thinking of the pain involved. I then squared my shoulders. I had survived Dauntless training, this would be a piece of cake.

I was starting to get annoyed that no one was realizing my dilemma. Did they seriously think I would make out with my girlfriend who just chewed a huge wad of pre-chewed gum?

Tris's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding. _Finally_ , I think.

"Guys! I think they're stuck!" she shouts.

The room falls silent for a second as they process what she just said. And then the room is filled with howling laughter.

"You guys", Zeke pants. "Are stuck!" he exclaims gleefully, tears rolling down his face.

Even Four, who had been incredulous at first, was rolling on the floor laughing. I noticed that Peter and Eric seemed particularly smug about my current situation.

After Tris's announcement, Christina is finally alerted to the fact that we are stuck together. And as I predicted, she goes into a full-scale panic attack. Sadly, the force of her fear is not enough to free us.

Finally after what seems like centuries they all stop laughing. They look as us expectantly, as if they expect us to separate now. _God, such idiots._ Don't they see that we _can't_ separate. I gesture to the both of us wildly, trying to communicate the fact that we need help.

They all then proceed to shout out answers, seeing this is as a big game of charades. Finally, after a couple of minutes Four catches on.

"Oh!" he exclaims. "You need us to separate you." Understanding dawns on everyone's faces. I roll my eyes at their ignorance.

He approaches us and stands behind us, holding one of our heads in each hand. "This is going to hurt" he warns. And then with unimaginable force he rips our lips apart.

"Ow!" I exclaim. "That hurt! My lips feel like they're on fire!" It's true, they were burning uncontrollably and were sticky to the touch. "I think I need some water", I moan.

"Forget about my lips!" Christina says. "I'm definitely going to have a major headache later. Seriously Four, how much time do you spend in the training room?"

He laughs. "Too much." He then glances at Zeke and Shauna and exchanges an amused glance with them. They grin.

"Ahem", Uriah calls, turning everyone's attention to him. "Let's continue the game."

Everyone agrees and finds their spots. "I believe it was Will's turn", Zeke says, gesturing for me to go on.

I nod and scan the circle to see who I want to pick. I would pick Christina if not for the stupid rule where you can't dare the person who dared you. Never mind, I'd get her back later.

The only people who hadn't gone were Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. I didn't know any of them much but Shauna seemed kind of menacing with the way she held herself, so she was out. I decided to pick Lynn, if only to get revenge for her crabbiness.

"Lynn", I say. "Truth or dare."

 _Lynn POV_

I perked up when I heard my name, I finally got to go! I smiled toothily and replied, "Dare."

"Way to not be a pansycake Lynn!" Uriah whooped. I silenced him with a glare.

Will pauses for a moment to think of a dare. Suddenly a smile spreads across his face. I gulp slightly, this wasn't going to be good.

"I dare you to kiss everyone in this room and rate them on a scale of 1-10. Minus Shauna of course." He grins cheekily, loving his evil dare.

I scowl at first but then flash a genuine smile. "I got to hand it to you Nose. I didn't think you had it in you", I say appreciatively.

"Nose?" Will asks confusedly.

"Dauntless slang", I explain simply. He nods in understanding and gestures at me once. _Go on._

My scowl returns, but this time it is fake. Nobody, not even Shauna, knows this- but I'm lesbian. So I don't have a problem kissing girls. I had kissed a guy so that wouldn't be so hard either. I stood up and stood in front of the person to my left. Marlene. Sorry, I mouth, before leaning in. Her lips are surprisingly warm and I kind of get into the kiss. Marlene seems to notice and pulls away abruptly. She shoots me a look which I pretend to ignore. "8.5", I state. Her butterscotch hair and tall stature were modelesque.

I mentally prepare myself for the next kiss. Uriah. This one is more brief and Uriah has no reaction. As expected, it was just like kissing my brother. I physically shudder. Oddly, Uriah says nothing. He must be as uncomfortable as me. "9" I say. With his dark features and contagious smile he was any girl's dream. Which is why he was perfect for Marlene.

Next is Peter. He was an asshole. I may be unfriendly but at least I don't try to kill people. I connect my lips to his unwillingly and to my surprise Peter starts to move his lips against mine. Before he can go any further I break away. "2" I say. Peter scowls. "You have to be truthful", Will berates. "Fine!" I exclaim. "8." Sadly, while he lacked in the personality department the same couldn't be said for his looks. With his honey blond hair and wide blue eyes he had the innocent look for him. Though he was anything but innocent.

I skip over Shauna and stand in front of Zeke. He smiles cheekily at me, not the least bit concerned about what was about to happen. Shauna notices and glares at him. "Get ready for the best kiss in your life!" he exclaims. I shake my head and lean in before he can say anymore. Kissing Zeke is like kissing a puppy- enthusiastic with a lot of tongue. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, glare at him and state "9." Just like his brother, Zeke totally had the tall, dark, and handsome thing going on.

Next was Four. I barely knew him, but he was one of Shauna's best friends. I locked lips with him for a second and saw Tris scowling from the corner of my eye, no doubt consumed with jealousy. Eager to torture her, instead of pulling away I continue to kiss him-even though it is far from enjoyable. Four forcibly breaks away and levels a glare at me. I smile smugly. "9", I state. With his captivating blue eyes and mysterious presence he was definitely a catch. The only thing I couldn't understand was how Tris had gotten a hold of him.

After that was, Tris. I scowl at her, making my feelings clear. She returns the look. I lean in begrudgingly and touch my lips to hers fleetingly, eager for it to end. "6.5." I wasn't trying to be mean, she just wasn't much of a looker. At the moment she looked beautiful but that wasn't an everyday thing. Her crystal blue eyes were eye-catching but she was more stunning than pretty. Tris frowns slightly at my rating but covers it up quickly.

As I walk over to Christina I hear Tobias whisper something to her. "You're still the most beautiful girl to me." She giggles quietly and I can almost see her visibly perk up.

I give Christina a ghost of a kiss, not wanting what happened to Will to happen to me. "8", I state. Her rich, caramel skin and soft features were truly beautiful.

Lastly, Will. The one who subject me to this humiliation. I kiss him and intentionally bite his lip, hard. He whimpers but doesn't speak up, probably not wanting to face my wrath. "8." His blonde hair and blue eyes labeled him as the American dream. He was stereotypical but still insanely handsome.

I then stomp back to my seat and flop back down. "My turn", I growl. I search the circle for the next victim, I mean person.

 **And that's it. I hope you liked it. It's actually pretty long which I am proud of. Sorry for not updating and I promise I will get better at it. Once again thanks to** Angel1D98 **for the eviltastic dare. Reviews are welcome. Also review or PM me any truth or dare ideas you have. Bye!**


End file.
